traditions
by McMuffin
Summary: Forests, tree houses, sexual innuendos, Mark shows Addison his childhood tradition one New Year's Eve, and they make it their own. Set in the past - AU. Maddison with mentions of Addek. Chapter two rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Haiii! I have lost my voice from singing too much today, just thought you'd like to know. Christmas carols ftw! Maddison also ftmfw! (I use chatspeak too much, sorry, hee!)  
_

_I hope you guys like this, I wrote it when the inspiration randomly struck about a week ago. (:_

_

* * *

_

"I can't run in heels, Mark!"

A stumble in the thick grass causes her red hair to flick her in the face.

"Well take them off!"

A roll of his eyes causes her to jab him in the ribs.

"Ouch!"

A cry of pain causes her eyes to roll back at him.

"Just take them off."

A fifth stumble in less than twenty metres causes her to finally bend down and slip the Marc Jacobs off of her feet.

"Oh thank God," he exclaims.

"Shut it," she mutters and flicks her hair over her shoulders as she stands up straight.

He leers down her top. "Let's go!"

His fast pace pushes her to the extent of her running ability, as she always was more of a slow-and-steady-wins-the-race kind of girl. A shoe slips from her grasp just before the bridge, and the other shoe is forgotten on the ground when she trips on a mossy rock at the entrance to the forest.

"This better not be your secret place in the forest where you rape people, Mark Sloan."

Her trepidation is obvious, as Addison Forbes Montgomery doesn't do well with change. Change usually results in drinking.

"What? People? I'd only rape chicks... not that I rape chicks!"

"Stop calling us chicks, Mark, it's derogatory."

Their pace has slowed due to Addison glancing around all the time, trying to memorise their exact path in case they get lost.

"Babe, I grew up here, I know this forest."

"Don't call me babe!" She scowls at him after speaking through gritted teeth.

They're walking at a leisurely pace, and after he glances at his watch his eyes widen, they have a deadline.

"Chick?" he jokes and she glares daggers at him.

He dashes off before she can slap him, and she chases after him quickly. At least he's got her running at a fast pace now.

"Girl, you're slow!" he calls back to her when she becomes many more than a few steps behind him.

"You are such a dick, Sloan!" she shouts and pushes herself to run harder.

The air slicks his dirty blonde hair back and he glances back a few times, when he knows there are no trees to run into, and sees her auburn waves trailing behind her and picking up the occasional sunbeam.

"You love my dick!"

He continues to yell words that she hates as she chases him, and they reach the end of the 'forest' in no time. Her feet are covered in dirt and leaves and bugs and things that she doesn't want to think about, but finds herself not caring about because she is more concerned with catching up to him and slapping him. However she's only telling herself that the aforementioned slapping is her reason for ignoring the dirt, she's not going to admit to him being such an amazing distraction.

He slows when he hears her panting behind him, and, as the ground underneath them once again becomes grass, his smile widens to a grin, and they are nearly there. She catches up in seconds and sends a stinging smack to his face, smirking proudly as she does.

"Ouch!"

A cry of pain causes her tongue to poke out at him.

"You deserved it, pig."

A still stinging slap causes him to grunt at her.

"Your words are just as derogatory, whore."

A smirk causes her eyebrows to rise in preparation for bitch-mode.

"Just kidding."

He grins and leans over to kiss her cheek before she can move away and she finds herself blushing profusely.

And not wanting to hide it.

He glances at his watch again and swears under his breath, then grabs her hand and pulls her along. They've run about two miles from his parents' house, and she isn't sure how she's managed at this pace. They were both distance runners in college, but she was never fast.

"Why must we run?"

"Because we need to be there on time!"

"Why couldn't... you have told me... earlier so that we wouldn't... have to run and we could just... walk?"

"I did, I gave you an hour's warning and you chose to use that time to chat to my father."

"I didn't want to! He ambushed me!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles as they reach the end of the clearing and arrive at more forest. She groans but he tugs her along, slowing after barely a few metres into the shrubbery.

"We're here."

"We're in a forest."

"Yes, but, we're here."

"And here is... what? The base of a tree?"

"Look up, dummy."

She tilts her head up to find the base of a huge tree house above their heads and her mouth opens in shock. They step back so that she can see it better, and the magical house has vines and ladders hanging from it as it sits through many, many trees. It's high up for a tree house, almost above the canopy itself.

"Come on, let's go up."

He follows her up the ladders, his hands gripping her ass a few times in claim that he is just making sure she won't fall backwards. They reach the tree house and enter through the back door.

"Wow, Mark, this place is amazing." For a tree house, it's as nice as some peoples' actual houses. "But, uh, what are we doing here?"

"Tradition. Every New Year's Eve since I was seven I've come here and sat on the roof watching the sunset, then I camp out over night and let off a firecracker at midnight."

She glances at his stash of firecrackers and a smirk graces her lips. "So that's why you've never come to any New Year's parties despite being the playboy that you are."

He nods softly, then glances again at his watch.

"Sunset time."

They clamber onto the roof via another ladder from the porch, and they are bathed in warm light pink light as they escape the shadows of the trees.

"Wow."

"It's amazing."

"Yeah."

"The perfect distraction."

"From what?"

"From my parents."

No more words are needed, she understands completely.

Pinks fade into purples and blues and as the last tinges of colour remain she looks down at their intertwined hands.

"Mark," she says softly.

"Yeah?" He follows her gaze and he too stares down at his hand holding hers.

"You need to let go," she whispers.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You're not my boyfriend, Mark," she sighs.

"But I could be."

She shakes her head, biting down on her lip. He brushes her hair behind her ear and forces her chin up.

"Please Addie. Ditch Derek, he'll get over it, he'll find someone else who he can treat like crap."

"He doesn't-"

"He will. Addison... Derek may be Mr. Perfect right now, but he'll push you away eventually, he always does. He's tried to push everyone away since his dad died- his mom, his sisters, me- he won't do it straight away, in a few years, but when he does you'll be in too deep Addie, too deep, and I know you, you won't leave him. So I'm asking you now, get out before you get in too deep, get out and be with me, please."

She squeezes his hand softly. "I..." Her lips tremble and she flickers her eyes across his features. "I love him, and you're a manwhore, and-"

"I'm only a manwhore because I can't have you."

"Do you think he'll forgive us?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She touches her lips so his briefly, and his hand curls around her back, holding her protectively close. His tongue seeks out her lower lip, and feeling its wetness, she parts her lips to allow its entry. Her tongue grazes against his slowly, their lips meshing together gently and their tongues slowly brushing against each other's. Butterflies awaken in her stomach, and the slightly pink tones of the sky warm his heart.

His hands roam over her back, and hers begin to run up his shirt as their tongues begin to fight each other's more quickly and their breathing intensifies. They press their bodies closer together and their fingers tangle in hair.

"Let's get off the roof, I don't want to fall."

A mumbled suggestion causes his eyes to open and look at her seriously.

"I'll catch you if we fall."

A hand extended causes her body to stand and make its way back inside the tree house.

"Cheesy."

A grin from their lips causes their laughter to echo throughout all of the evergreens

* * *

_There is potential for this to have a second chapter, rated M... who wants it to happen? :D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Posting from my phone, hopefully I don't screw this up. LOL. Enjoy it :) Happy new year!_

* * *

"I'm kind of surprised, no condom stash."

A remark of surprise causes him to blush.

"Well I've never taken a girl up here before..."

An admission causes her to smile.

"I'm hungry."

An avoidance technique causes him to shake his head.

Mark reaches into his supply of food in the mini fridge that he keeps stocked full. Addison takes in the view from all of the windows and looks around. He hands her a packet of crisps and she smiles.

"Thanks."

"You know, Ad, you're probably the only girl I'll ever bring here…"

"Stop." She holds up a hand. "Please. I can't... deal with that."

"Addison." He stands close behind her and she feels his breath on her neck. "Now that we're together I'm going to say what I want."

"But that's the thing, Mark. We're not together." She pops a crisp into her mouth and grimaces at the taste of chicken flavoured crisps. "Ugh, I hate chicken."

"I know." He steps around in front of her and leans in. "But I love them." He presses his lips to hers and with some teasing from his tongue she parts her lips and he plunges his tongue into her mouth, tasting the chicken crisps.

She wraps her arms around his neck and drops the packet of crisps onto the floor as she flicks her tongue back against his. He sucks over her lower lip and a low moan escapes her lips. He always knew she'd be a moaner. His strong arms wrap around her slim waist and her fingers rake through his hair.

"Mmm..."

Mark lowers Addison to the mattress on the floor and runs his hands along her sides softly. Normally he'd be ripping off her clothes by now, but she's not any normal girl.

She's Addison.

He trails his hands over her sides, tracing the curves of her hips and breasts through the singlet top and footless tights she's wearing. Shadows flicker across their faces from the candles Mark lit before, and Addison's smile grows wide as Mark whispers "you're beautiful" and then continues to kiss her softly. She runs her hands along his back and feels his toned muscles from days at the gym flexing as he holds himself above her. He spreads her legs apart and kneels in between them after his arms wrap around her body and lift her to be sitting. He tugs her singlet over her head and then unclasps her bra, letting her smooth, round breasts fall free.

He dips his head to place a butterfly kiss on each nipple, before she un-tucks his shirt and pulls it over his head. She has an almost dreamy look on her face as she reaches out to run her pointer finger over the outline of his sculpted muscles. He returns to kissing her breasts as her hands fumble for the belt buckle of his jeans. She pops the buckle and brushes her hand against his straining erection as she drags them down. He'd kicked off his shoes and socks long ago and he moves to pull her tights down as she strokes his length through his boxers.

He gets her tights off and swiftly discards her panties so that he can lay her back down again. More mumbles of "beautiful" and "goddess" and other such un-Mark-like terms flow from his lips as he kisses from her lips down her breasts and stomach to her clit. He slides his skilled tongue over her folds and delves into her heated core a few times before licking over her bundle of nerves and places butterfly kisses back up to her lips. She runs her fingers along his back and through his hair and suddenly she's on top, grinding her hips against his. His cock strains against her thigh as she leans down wickedly to bite at his nipples and tease them gently. He groans lowly as she swirls her tongue over his nipples and grinds her hips against his. It becomes almost too pleasurable to bear and he flips them back over.

"Mark?" she asks softly as she slides his boxers down and pumps her hand along his thick length a few times.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a condom? I'm not on the pill…"

A question causes him to curse loudly.

"I know it's not really safe or anything but we could just use the withdrawal technique..."

An absurd suggestion from her lips causes him to smirk.

"If you get knocked up, it's not my fault."

Laughter from her lips causes them both to briefly imagine themselves with a child or two.

Addison's still kind of distracted when she feels Mark press the tip of his penis to her entrance and she shudders softly. He reaches up to lace his fingers through hers and she bites back a remark about Mark Sloan being a romantic as he slides inside of her wet core. She adjusts to his size before he begins to slide in and out of her. His fingers tweak her hardened nipples while her hands run through his hair and their bodies rub against each other, lubricated by their sweat and the warmth from being inside the tree house and the candles. He fuses his lips with hers as she rocks her hips in sync with his thrusts and he runs his teeth over her bottom lip. She moans into his mouth and he speeds up the pace. His hips slam against hers and he feels her slick walls tightening around his huge cock. Sucking over her lips, jaw and neck, he moves his hands away from her nipples and pins her hands above her head.

Mark's pubic bone rubs against Addison's clit with every fast thrust, and as his length plunges deeper inside of her, her moans grow louder. She wraps her legs around him, forcing him in deeper. She feels her orgasm nearing and Mark can tell by her contracting muscles around his shaft. He feels a tightness in his balls, but she needs to come before him. He thrusts faster and harder inside of her, and when she does come, her pussy contracts around him like crazy and his cock is coated with her juices. She moans his name loudly and digs her perfectly manicured nails into his back. Mark nearly comes due to the pressure on his dick, but he forces himself not to and continues to pound inside of her, prolonging the length of her orgasm. She gasps and moans beneath him until he can't take it anymore and pulls out, spurting out over her stomach before collapsing next to her.

"Mmm..." Addison lazily sticks her finger in the creamy, sticky substance in her stomach and licks it off. "Yum."

"Shit, you're such a tease," Mark groans and leans over to kiss her ear softly. "It's hot as fuck."

"Mm, good to know." She sticks her finger in his cum again and licks it off before he reaches for his boxers so she can wipe it off.

She snuggles into him contently, basking in the afterglow of an amazing fucking. He lightly strokes her cheek as they lie in peaceful silence until eleven thirty, when he sets about putting the one firecracker in place and getting champagne for them to drink. She walks around in her panties and his shirt, holding a candle to be able to see. She finds an old Polaroid camera on a bench, with a stack of photos next to it, each labelled with his age and the year. It's been nearly twenty years and she smiles as she sees the photos of a brave little boy attempting to have a good New Year's Eve despite the crap in his life.

"Ah, you've found my pictures I see."

She nods softly and leans back into his embrace as he snakes his arms around her. He has a glass of champagne for each of them and she flunks hers against his as he leads her to the roof. He turns the radio on, five minutes until midnight. Addison has butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of kissing Mark at midnight, an apparent symbol that she wants to kiss him every day for the rest of the year. That's technically a lie; she wants to kiss him each day for the rest of her life.

Mark rubs circles on her arms as she fiddles with the camera in her hand, thinking about the pain hidden behind his eyes in all of the photos. The countdown of "10... 9... 8..." snaps her out of it and she turns to Mark with a smile.

"Happy New Year!"

A countdown finishing causes their lips to touch and his hand to launch the firecracker.

"Wow."

Exploding light causes her to snap a Polaroid of him and half of her face smiling truly happily.

"I love you."

Voices in unison cause them to make love on the roof.

* * *

_The end. (:_


End file.
